


Blown Out of Proportion

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Inflation, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: {Commission} Weiss has a weird reaction to a movie the team saw, and Yang takes advantage of it





	1. Chapter 1

As Team RWBY entered their second semester, they got together to coordinate their class schedules to give them some time off together. One free afternoon, the team decided to get together in Vale to watch a movie. Unfortunately, the selections weren’t great around that time of year, no awards season any time soon and it wasn’t time for the summer blockbusters yet, so the team chose the least bad looking one. As far as they could tell, it was some sort of artsy Mistralian horror movie about a killer inflating her victims to take them out. They didn’t exactly have high hopes for the movie, especially a scaredy cat like Ruby, but what was the worst that could happen.

About two hours later, the team left the cinema and had had very different experiences. Ruby hadn’t exactly watched the movie, spending most of the time hiding behind her hands, only occasionally peeking through the gaps between her fingers when things seemed less scary. Blake, meanwhile, hadn’t heard much of the movie, as she’d spent most of it covering both sets of ears to try and block out the popping and exploding of the killer’s victims, which fortunately happened off screen. Yang just plain couldn’t take the movie seriously, between laughing at the bad practical effects and the even worse CGI and mocking the half-hearted delivery of the lines whenever the victims started complaining about the pressure as they inflated. Weiss’ reaction was very different from the rest of the team. She sat in silence, eyes and ears fixed on every moment of the film, as shivers ran up and down her spine and she became more and more flustered as the film went on, squirming in her seat as she started feeling warmer and warmer. As soon as the film ended, Weiss made an immediate beeline for the bathrooms. After a few minutes, Weiss was back, looking much more relaxed.

“Sorry about that, just needed to get something out of my system,” Weiss said politely.

“Must’ve been important, you were going as red as Ruby’s cloak,” Yang pointed out. Weiss’ eyes widened.

“I-I don’t know what you mean. We should head back to Beacon,” Weiss stammered, before quickly leading the team back. The rest of the team shared confused looks, but didn’t want to push further at the moment.

* * *

 

Over the next week or so, the rest of the team could tell something was up with Weiss, but they weren’t sure what, and Blake and Ruby weren’t exactly eager to dig too deeply without Weiss’ permission. Yang, on the other hand, was more than happy to dig in, and she was fairly sure that she knew where to dig. She knew that Weiss was spending a lot of time away from the team and a lot of time on her scroll, either in the bathroom or the dorm room, and she really didn’t like people being near her when she was using her scroll. Also, all of this was happening not too long after the movie the team saw, giving Yang a hunch that it was connected to Weiss’ weird behaviour. Yang was pretty sure she could find the answers on Weiss’ scroll, but getting her away from it, especially when she was borderline paranoid, was not going to be an easy task. Fortunately for Yang, she was about to get some unexpected help.

One afternoon left just Weiss and Yang in the dorm room. Weiss had turned so that Yang couldn’t see her scroll. Yang was certain Weiss was doing this on purpose. Yang spotted the door opening and saw Ruby carefully entering, trying to do everything with a glass of milk in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other. Yang put together a quick plan and hoped for the best.

“Hey Weiss, can you check this thing for me really quick?” she asked as she held out a Grimm Studies worksheet she was working on. It was too far for Weiss to see clearly, so Weiss put her scroll screen down on the bed and got up. It was too quick for Ruby to react, as Weiss stepped into her way. There was a low speed crash as Ruby bumped into Weiss, spilling her milk all over Weiss’ jacket. Ruby was mortified, while Weiss had the look of someone who really wanted to be mad but was clearly trying to rein it in.

“Weiss, I’m so sorry, it was an accident I swear!” Ruby said quickly as she moved out of the way quick as a flash. Weiss let out an annoyed sigh, before taking a deep breath in and a slow breath out.

“You’re right, it’s an accident, I didn’t see you either,” Weiss agreed, before heading to her drawers and grabbing another jacket. “You should clean up too,” Weiss added, pointing to the wet patch down the front of Ruby’s black top.

“Aw beans, you’re right. I’m sure JNPR will let me use their bathroom to clean up.” With that, Weiss and Ruby were out of the room, and Yang had the room all to herself. More importantly, she had easy access to Weiss’ scroll. Quick as she could, she leapt from her bunk and snatched up Weiss’ scroll. The first thing she saw was a chat between her and some artist that Weiss was commissioning. It looked like the artist had just linked the picture they had finished. Clicking on that, Yang was greeted with what she assumed was porn art of some woman, surprisingly realistic art. The first thing she was drawn to was the massive pale belly that was almost as big as the rest of her nude body. After that, she saw more of the familiar subject, her long white hair, her icy blue eyes, the scar over her eye. Yang knew what this was, Weiss had art of herself inflated like a balloon, and judging by what Weiss was saying to the artist, she was really into this. Yang quickly switched to the internet browser and searched Weiss’ history. There was the standard stuff a student would search, but there were a few unique results that caught Yang’s eye that made Yang’s conclusion even clearer. A trailer for the movie the team had watched, then scenes from the movie, then porn based on the movie, finally ending with plain old inflation porn. It was clear, Weiss had an inflation fetish. Yang quickly put the scroll back how she found it and got back up onto her bed to get back to look like she was studying, while really planning how to use this information to tease Weiss. As Weiss came back in a new jacket, Yang wanted to test the waters with regards to teasing.

“So, Weiss, great job with Ruby there,” Yang commented, sounding innocent enough. Weiss turned and raised an eyebrow.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Weiss asked, sounding just shy of indignant.

“Oh, y’know, you were so calm and understanding. You from the first semester really would have blown up and popped,” Yang said while keeping an eye on Weiss. The effect of something so innocuous was immediate, as Weiss went as red as a tomato and began to shiver slightly.

“I.. just… I need a shower,” Weiss blurted out, before disappearing into the bathroom again, this time with her scroll. Yang was right, this was the perfect way to tease Weiss, and she was so incredibly easy to set off. Yang was going to figure out all sorts of fun ways to do it.

When Yang began to put Operation Weiss Teaser into full swing, she took it very seriously, taking advantage of every opportunity she had.

* * *

 

Team RWBY was out for a team lunch at a café in Vale, having a lovely, relaxing time, when a heavily pregnant woman walked in. The woman’s shirt was tight around her round belly, so tight that her outie belly button was visible. Yang leaned over to Weiss, trying not to look like she was aiming the question specifically at her.

“So, that lady that just walked in, how long d’you guys reckon until she pops?” Yang asked, making sure to pop her P’s. Yang flicked her eyes to the side and caught a brief glimpse of a glare aimed at her and Weiss’ cheeks turning red. Ruby had a look to try figure it out, while Blake just shrugged.

“I don’t know, a few weeks. When did you become a people watcher?” Blake asked, confused.

“Eh, don’t worry about it.”

* * *

 

A few days later, the team were studying together in their room, when suddenly, Yang pulled out a packet of balloons from under her pillow and started blowing them up, as if it was a totally normal thing to spontaneously do. The rest of the team could hear the sound of the balloons expanding. Weiss’ head whipped around, her eyes focused on the balloon and her body tensing up before quickly turning back.

“Yang, if you pop those…” Blake warned.

“Relax, Blake, I’m not gonna do that to ya. I just wanted to blow up a few for some practice, since Ruby’s birthday’s coming up,” Yang explained. Ruby let out a cheer and Weiss shot up from her seat.

“I’m going to study in the library,” Weiss said quickly, gathering her things and disappearing in an instant, leaving Yang with a sense of smug self-satisfaction, Blake beginning to put the pieces together and Ruby just plain confused.

* * *

 

That weekend, Team RWBY were out with Team JNPR at a pizza place celebrating an assignment well done. The two teams were chatting away when Yang dragged the conversation off to the topic of how much pizza each of them could eat.

“Psh, you guys are weak. I could totally eat 3 pizzas, no sweat,” Yang bragged, sneaking a peak at the increasingly red-faced Weiss.

“No way, you’d totally explode,” Jaune dismissed with a wave.

“Hey, if we were talking pancakes, I’d totally beat your butt,” Nora challenged, pointing a finger at Yang. “It’s why Ren doesn’t let me go to all you can eat pancake places anymore. I was so full and my gut was so big I could barely walk outta there last time. Seriously, I thought I was about to pop.” In amongst the bragging and declarations of gastronomical feats, Ren leaned over to Weiss, whose face was had gone almost fully red.

“Are you okay? Your face is very red,” he asked quietly, so the others couldn’t hear. Weiss straightened up, stiff as a board.

“I-it’s just warm in here, is all,” Weiss weakly offered. Fortunately, Ren didn’t try to push further, letting Weiss avoid the real answer. Her real answer would have included her desire to put a glyph under Yang and launch her into the stratosphere, but she knew that wasn’t something one says during dinner with friends.

* * *

 

Things carried on like this for a while, pointing out stuff to set Weiss off, sending stuff to Weiss to set her off, talking about stuff to set Weiss off. After a while, Weiss’ reactions stopped being so dramatic as she just got used to them and just saw them as something to be annoyed about. Of course, they still set Weiss off, and she was still probably one of the horniest students at Beacon Academy. To Yang, however, her reactions were so understated and, to be completely honest, boring. Yang knew that she needed something more dramatic to really get Weiss to react now, and Yang had just the plan.

One late afternoon, while Ruby and Blake were studying together and Weiss was alone in the dorm room, Yang went out to a quiet little buffet. She had swapped her normal jacket and tube top for a sleeveless flannel shirt with just her bra underneath, and it was an important part of the plan for her shirt to be buttoned up. When she entered the buffet, it was just a regular shirt that fit Yang just fine, if maybe just a touch snug around the chest. Four plates of buffet food and two hours later, it was a whole different story. Yang had stuffed herself full beyond belief and her shirt was nice and tight around her packed belly. The buttons weren’t in danger of bursting just yet, but Yang knew how to fix that. One quick trip to a hardware store later and Yang was the proud owner of a high-quality bike pump. After Yang sneakily inserted the hose inside herself, she made her way back to Beacon, slowly pumping herself up. She knew she was catching some attention, but she didn’t care as she walked through the streets, pumping herself bigger and bigger, feeling her belly groaning from the building pressure. Her buttons grew tighter and gaps were beginning to form between the buttons, letting her belly peek out, but Yang paced herself, didn’t want the finale to start before she could show Weiss.

Not long later, Yang’s belly was looking round as an overinflated ball, and feeling just as firm. Her buttons were moments from giving out. Fortunately, the one person who Yang wanted to see was just on the other side of the door. She carefully opened it and snuck in, seeing Weiss in her nightgown, laying on the bed reading. Yang sauntered up to the bed, pumping away.

“Oh Weiss!” Yang sang. Weiss looked up to respond, but Yang’s bloated belly caught her tongue as she stared and went red. “I had so much to eat tonight, I don’t think I’ve ever been so stuffed,” Yang moaned as she kept pumping. “But that wasn’t enough for me! All this air’s making me feel so tight!” With that, the buttons burst, popping off and flying towards the dumbfounded Weiss. Yang let out a sigh of relief. “Ah, much better. Man, I really feel like a blimp,” Yang added, gently rubbing her belly. “Real glad my shirt gave out finally, I reckon I was gonna pop if I went any bigger.” Weiss tried to respond, but her head was a maelstrom of emotions, mostly variations of anger and arousal. Before she could say anything, Yang was heading towards her bed. “Oh, geez, I didn’t know this took so much energy, I’m beat.” Yang carefully made her way into bed and was out like a light, leaving Weiss horny and frustrated. Weiss, wanting to waste no time, hid under her covers and buried her hand in her aching pussy. As she furiously fingered herself, she came up with a plan to get Yang back for all the teasing and flustering.

* * *

 

As the rest of the week went by, Yang was positively basking in the attention her classmates were giving her. Sure, her shirts didn’t fit right for a few days, and sure, the attention was mostly people being kinda weirded out, but Yang was all about it. She was also excited to see Weiss all flustered around her, especially the couple of times when Yang brushed past her, bumping her bloated belly into Weiss, or the time she tricked Weiss into touching her belly. What Yang didn’t know, was that this whole time Weiss had been plotting her revenge, and her plan was all ready to spring on Yang that weekend.

* * *

 

“Yang, I hope you consider accepting this peace offer,” Weiss concluded, having invited Yang out to a company dinner with her. Yang, having gone back down to her normal size, was very tempted accept. Weiss had mentioned that there was plenty of food and a bunch of people too polite to eat it all, Yang figured that this was either another perfect opportunity to tease and embarrass Weiss, or Weiss just trying to be nice and get her to stop. Yang nodded with a smile.

“Alright, I’m in. Tonight, was it?”

“Correct. I’ll take you there,” Weiss answered as Ruby was coming through the door.

“Ooh, where are you guys going?” Ruby asked excitedly. “Don’t have too much fun without your BFF.”

“Relax Ruby, it’s just one of her stuffy business things. She probably invited me so she doesn’t die of boredom,” Yang said with a dismissive wave.

* * *

 

That evening, Weiss was leading Yang into a hotel where the dinner was meant to be. Weiss was in a nice white dress and pale blue jacket, tidy but not excessively formal. Meanwhile, Yang wore slim fitting black pants and a brown sleeveless blouse that was about as tight as could be on Yang, not just around the chest, but also around a belly that Yang planned on bloating as much as possible. When the pair got up to the private dining room, they found a room all set out for about ten guests, food included, but no guests in sight.

“Hey, Weiss, are you sure it was tonight?” Yang asked, leaning down to Weiss’ ear. Weiss huffed and pulled out her scroll.

“I guess I have a call to make. Take a seat, I’ll figure this out,” Weiss said, sounding properly irritated to Yang. Yang shrugged and made her way to the table, pulling the solid looking seat at the head for herself and taking a seat. The moment she was seated, metal shackles came out of the thick arms and legs, locking around Yang’s wrists and ankles before she could even notice. Yang tugged and kicked to no avail.

“Damnit, Weiss, what the hell?!” Yang called out, her eyes a fiery red as she tried to turn to face Weiss as Weiss sauntered around in front of her.

“You should’ve known this was a trap,” Weiss said smugly.

“Not like you could catch me any other way,” Yang bit back. Yang took a breath and her eyes went back to their normal lilac, before putting on a smile. “Y’know, this seems awfully familiar. Guess your little kink wasn’t the only thing that movie gave you…” Before Yang could keep talking, Weiss grabbed some food from the table and shoved it into your mouth, covering Yang’s mouth so she couldn’t spit it out.

“With what I’ve had to put with over the last few weeks, I think it’s time for you to stop talking.” With that, Weiss kept on shovelling food into Yang’s mouth as Yang kept chewing and swallowing to keep up. Quiet muffled moans slipped from Yang’s mouth, egging Weiss on as Yang squirmed in her seat. Before the pair knew it, all the food was gone, and Yang was sporting a very full and very gravid looking belly. Yang’s top had untucked itself and all the buttons over her belly had popped open as Weiss fed her. Even Yang’s pants button had undone itself as her belly dwarfed the one Yang was sporting after her last stuffing and almost as big as it was after she inflated herself. Yang was still a little dazed when she saw a group of dust vials pop up in front of her. “I hope you have room for more, I wouldn’t want this brand new E-Dust to go to waste, with how hard it was to get it from the company,” Weiss teased.

“Hah, I can take it,” Yang said, looking more confident than she sounded. Weiss grabbed a vial, held Yang’s mouth open and poured it in. The effect took a moment to properly kick in, as Yang felt a strange immense pressure all over her body, but mainly focused in her stomach. Then, her belly began to inflate before her eyes. Up until now, this whole thing was actually kind of fun for Yang, but as her belly grew, it began to ache and groan. Weiss grabbed another dust vial and emptied it into Yang’s mouth. The pressure in Yang’s belly was incredible and more than Yang had ever felt by a long shot. Yang felt the pain of her sore stomach fuel her semblance and saw an opportunity. She flexed and pushed and broke out of her restraints like they were barely there. With a belly the size of a beach ball, Yang stood unsteadily as Weiss stared wide eyed, like a deer in headlights.

“Oh no,” Weiss whimpered, almost certain of what was going to happen next. Yang grabbed Weiss with one hand and the rest of the vials with the other. She shoved them into Weiss’ mouth and emptied the contents. Weiss felt the odd feeling Yang felt, and then she blew up like a balloon. Her belly pushed up her skirt as it grew and pushed Yang and her blimp-like belly away. The pair stumbled and fell to the ground as their bellies kept growing, their stomachs seeming to have adjusted slightly to what they were doing. Their bellies ached and felt so tight they could pop as they grew to incredible sizes, before their bellies ended up bigger than they were, pale masses that looked unnatural on their normally slim frames. Weiss delicately adjusted herself to cover herself up, now that her dress definitely couldn’t contain or cover her belly, let alone anything below it, while Yang lay back as her belly rose into the air, yet still felt so light.

“Hey, Weiss, I think we might’ve gone too far. Sorry for all the teasing and stuff,” a red-faced Yang said quietly. Weiss, equally red faced, nodded in agreement.

“As much as I may have enjoyed this, you’re right. And I also apologise, this was the wrong thing to do.” There was a quiet moment as the pair reflected on the last little while, while also coming up with the right way to say things without sounding too horny.

“So, truce? For real this time, I mean,” Yang offered.

“Agreed, if it means we can do this again some time,” Weiss added.

“Oh absolutely. I’m kinda getting the appeal to this,” Yang said in a breathy tone, before realising something. “Uh, I think we’re gonna need help getting out of here,” Yang said, trying to carefully stand up. Weiss let out a sigh.

“I didn’t think about that,” she admitted as she pulled out her scroll. “I’ll call Ruby and Blake, maybe they can help up.”

One dial later, Ruby and Blake had answered.

“Are you two okay? Your aura readings are way down,” Ruby asked loudly.

“Me and Weiss… did something kinda dumb,” Yang said sheepishly.

“I hope you two finally have whatever this is out of your system,” Blake said flatly.

“Don’t worry, we learned our lesson,” Weiss reassured, embarrassed to have to do this, “Now, can you help up get back to Beacon?” Blake let out a sigh.

“We’ll try.”

“Catch you later!”

With that, Blake and Ruby hung up, leaving the massive Yang and Weiss in the dining room.

“So… what do you think the others will think when they see us?” Yang asked, wanting to fill the silence.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Yang and Weiss were back in the dorm, having deflated to the point where they were able to fit through the door. They weren’t small by any means, still looking like they were heavily pregnant with a few overdue. As the pair sat on Weiss’ bed, they caught glimpses of Ruby and Blake sneaking glances at the pair and their bellies as they went about looking after their bloated pair.

“Reckon we could see how big they can get next time?” Yang whispered to Weiss. “Only if they want to, of course.”

“We can only hope,” Weiss said softly. Yang leant in for a gentle embrace and a soft kiss on Weiss’ bloated belly.

“Again, I’m really sorry for all the teasing and bullying,” Yang said sincerely.

“It’s okay. After all, it’s not as if you’ll do it again,” Weiss said with a knowing smile.

“It’d be kinda hypocritical, wouldn’t it,” Yang agreed. Any further plans weren’t too important right now, they had to focus on dealing with their massive bellies until they were back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one thing Weiss started to hate, it was standing in line at the cafeteria. Ever since she started indulging her fetish with Yang’s help, her stomach capacity had increased by an incredible amount, and the pair loved stuffing their bellies to their limits. Spending so much time doing that, it was inevitable that plenty of extra weight piled onto both of them. For Weiss, most of it settled onto her belly, rounding it out and making her look six or seven months pregnant at all times, even when her stomach was empty. Her hips, thighs and rear also took on a pretty decent amount of it, making them nice, thick and soft. A little bit went to her chest, but it was clear that Weiss was a bottom-heavy girl. All of this made things very awkward, with her time out in public making Weiss certain that the rest of the world was ogling her and the outfits that she was straining to fit into. To make things worse, a very confident Yang just loved to tease her about the pair’s gains. Part of it was teasing Weiss about her size, but Yang was more than happy to use her own gains to tease. And what a gain it was, with Yang’s whole wide body covered in a thick, dense layer of fat and with a pretty decent amount of meaty muscles. Of course, with all the fat there was guaranteed to be some softness, and that came from her pleasantly plump rear, which really emphasised the way her wide hips swung as she walked, her generous chest, which was about one wrong move from bursting out of Yang’s uniform top, and her low hanging potbelly that jiggled and bounced whenever Yang moved and just barely stopped Yang from being able to see her own toes on the rare occasion that her bountiful bosom wasn’t in the way.

Today, Weiss hoped that having Ruby between the two of them would keep Yang from embarrassing her too much, even if Ruby knew about Weiss and Yang’s ‘shared interests’ and was more supportive than any of them would have expected. Unfortunately for Weiss, Yang found a way around that, although it was more accurate to say she found a way through it. Yang had shuffled forward, pushing Ruby into Weiss’ back, getting a surprised “eep” out of both Weiss and Ruby. Yang kept shuffling forward, making Ruby sink in between Yang’s fat front and Weiss’ plump rear. Weiss went bright red as she stepped forward to free Ruby, before turning and stepping just out of the way of the approaching wall of Yang.

“Yang, please, can this wait?” Weiss said, pointing sternly at the beyond buxom blonde.

“Hey, it’s not like I’m hurting anyone with all this padding,” Yang defended with a sly smile, patting her soft belly and making it jiggle just a touch.

“I don’t mind, you can keep going,” Ruby interjected, a spacey smile on her face.

“Please don’t encourage them Ruby,” Blake’s voice of reason said from behind Yang’s vast body. She poked her head around Yang to properly address the rest of her team. “You two know your combat class grades are slipping, and we don’t want it to get worse, even if Yang is much stronger now. We’re going to the gym to train after this,” Blake stated as Ruby snapped back into reality.

“Uh, y-yeah, training, kicking some practice dummy’s butt and stuff,” Ruby unconvincingly agreed. Yang leaned around and whispered in Weiss’ ear.

“After that, we’re totally going and turning ourselves into food blimps at a buffet tonight, right?”

“Of course,” Weiss whispered back.

“Ooh, can I come too?” Ruby joined in, literally inserting herself into the conversation out of nowhere, making Weiss and Yang jump out of surprise.

“Uh, maybe another time,” Yang said, earning an adorably sad pouty face from Ruby.

 

* * *

 

That evening, Yang and Weiss, dressed in some slightly modified yet still not properly fitting combat gear, made their way to a quiet little buffet near the air bus station near the edge of Vale. The pair loaded up heavy plates of hearty meat and carbs with lashings of sauce and set them down at their table with an audible thud. As the pair started to eat, Yang paused as a thought began to cross her mind.

“Hey Weiss, what… what exactly are we?” Weiss swallowed a big mouthful of food and sat up.

“What do you mean by that?” Yang leant in towards Weiss and kept her voice low.

“It’s just, we’ve been doing this for a couple of months now, and I don’t know if we’re, y’know, a thing, or even what type of thing we’d be.” Weiss nodded as she processed what Yang said, sneaking in some food while Yang spoke.

“Well, I have to agree, this is an odd sort of relationship. Even odder is your sister’s… enthusiasm?” Yang let out a snigger, muffled by the food she was nibbling on while Weiss spoke.

“Yeah, that’s a word for it. How many times has she asked to tag along?” Yang asked rhetorically.

“Good point. It’s hard to tell sometimes if she wants to be like us or wants us to just get bigger, or wants us to get together, or even if she honestly just wants us to go places as a team.”

“Yeah, she’s full of mixed messages, but that’s a whole separate thing. I’m more thinking about us. We can figure out Ruby another time. Can’t be that urgent to deal with her, right?” Weiss nodded in agreement as she swallowed some more food.

“Right. And about us…” There was a pause as Weiss searched for the right words. “I’m not sure if a serious relationship is the right thing for us…”

“Then how about being friends with benefits?” Yang suggested. Weiss tilted her head quizzically and Yang could figure out what she would be asking if her mouth wasn’t full. “It’s basically what we’re doing now, playing to each other’s fetishes, going out on dates, just without the whole ‘being girlfriends’ thing. Heck, we could even… spice things up if you want. Either way, it’s fun and there’s barely any strings attached. I think it could work.” Weiss nodded in agreement.

“Very well, ‘friends with benefits’ it is.” Yang’s beautiful smile beamed as she heard Weiss’ answer. “As for spicing things up…”

“Don’t worry Weiss, that doesn’t mean dumping Mistralian spices on our mountains of food. I know you’re not a fan of spicy food. It’s more, y’know, getting intimate. I’d go into more detail, but that might not be the best idea in public.” A smirk snuck onto Yang’s face. “Of course, doesn’t mean I can’t tease you…”

“Oh please. You’ve teased me so much, I’ve developed an immunity to it,” Weiss boasted. Yang’s smirk grew.

“Right, sure, I totally believe you. Try saying that again when you’re about to burst out of that dress,” Yang sarcastically drawled, her eyes getting a devilish glint in them as she spotted the slightest hint of a shiver come from Weiss.

“At least my blubbery belly isn’t on display constantly, wobbling in peoples’ faces,” Weiss retorted. Yang let out a laugh.

“Not bad, butterball. Hope you can keep the teasing up,” Yang challenged. Weiss couldn’t help but rise to the challenge, both with teasing Yang about her own growth, and also with the amount of food she was putting away. Neither of the two of them were slouches when it came to their eating ability, fuelled by something that overshot mere gluttony a long time ago. They weren’t just eating their food, they were devouring it, only stopping to load their plates up high again. By the time they had finished, there were a fair few astonished eyes on them. Yang undid her jacket and let her rock-hard and round belly hang out, free for everyone to see. Weiss, on the other hand, was an errant stretch away from tearing out of her dress. She was almost certain that she’d popped a seam, and was too afraid to check in case it got worse. She felt the rest of the restaurant’s judgemental eyes burning into her and she loved it. They hauled their bloated bodies out of their chairs and out of the restaurant to waddle back to Beacon.

“You have no shame, do you?” Weiss said in a haughty tone, undercut by her moans as she walked, cradling her packed belly.

“Why should I?” Yang said oh so innocently. “I’m not the one about to burst out of their clothes.” Weiss’ cheeks took on a dusting of a blush thanks to Yang’s word choice. “It’s a good look for you, by the way. Way better than scrawny old you.”

“And you went from hot to hotter, Miss Smokin’ Body,” Weiss replied, unable to keep a straight face as Yang burst into whole body laughter that made everything but her stuffed stomach wobble like jelly.

“Some day you saying that won’t be funny, and today is not that day,” Yang said, chuckling slightly.

 

* * *

 

Around a week later, Team RWBY was relaxing in the team dorm room for the afternoon before dinner in their uniforms. Weiss was studying at the desk, Blake was going over the assigned reading on her bed and Ruby was eating probably too many cookies while her homework was next to her so she could act like she was studying. Yang, on the other hand, was studying something very different on her scroll. She leapt from the bed, every inch of her body jiggling as she landed, leaving her glad she’d skipped her blazer today, since that was getting dangerously tight lately. She sidled up to Weiss nice and quiet, before throwing her arms around Weiss.

“Heya Snowball,” Yang said sweetly. When Weiss turned to at Yang, one of Yang’s hands shot up, holding Weiss’ head in place as she went in. From Ruby and Blake’s perspective, it was only a kiss. Yang and Weiss knew better, as Weiss felt Yang blowing air into her, bloating her belly up. Blake did her best to ignore the pair, while Ruby let out a cheer.

“Yay, you guys are together together now!” Ruby celebrated. When the room went quiet, Yang and Weiss’ moans helped Ruby pick up on what was really happening, and the brief glimpse Ruby got of Weiss’ ballooning belly made it clearer. “Oh wait, you’re blowing her up,” Ruby said with unbridled excitement. “Blow her up! Blow her up!” she began to chant. This egged Yang on and made Weiss even more flustered and red-faced, hoping her already somewhat snug blouse and blazer would hold until Yang was done.

Soon, Yang finished up and admired her handywork. It was hard to take Weiss’ indignant complaints seriously, thanks to her chubby cheeks, red face and big inflated belly, hands gently rubbing it, legs rubbing together for a touch of friction. Yang turned to face the rest of her team, revealing that her belly, which she was unconsciously rubbing, was a bit firmer and rounder than before.

“So, what do you guys think of my not-so-little prank?” Yang said smugly.

“Get a new prank,” Blake answered instantly but quietly.

“Oh my gosh, that was so cool! I wanna try it!” Ruby blurted out, earning an annoyed groan from Blake. Yang looked back at the recovering Weiss, silently asking her question.

“I’ll do it,” Weiss said, making Ruby cheer, before Weiss turned to point a finger at Yang. “And for doing that, you have to organise our next dinner together, and it had best be an incredible night.”

“Eh, I’ll live,” Yang said, not really regretting her choice. Weiss grabbed Ruby’s hand and quickly dragged her into the bathroom.

“So, is this something you’ve done before?” Weiss asked.

“Nah, but it can’t be that hard, right?” Ruby replied. Weiss shut the door behind the pair.

“We still need to lay down some ground rules. It’s important to be safe when doing this, and that is why you’ll stop when I start tapping on you. Got it?” Weiss explained. Ruby nodded eagerly, before leaning in to smooch Weiss, huffing and puffing into Weiss’ mouth, bloating her belly even more. Weiss’ belly fully rounded out and grew firm and tight, straining the buttons of her blouse and blazer even more, making little gaps where her pale, stretched flesh could be seen under her tops. Weiss let out a moan as she shifted her mouth to deepen the kiss, letting air flow easier and quicker. As Weiss’ shirt buttons were on the verge of giving out, Weiss moaning all the while, she quickly tapped on Ruby’s shoulder. It took a second for Ruby to remember what that meant, before she let Weiss go and stepped back to catch her breath. She looked Weiss up and down, seeing her bright red cheeks, watching her chest rise and fall with quick, shallow breaths and watching her entire body shiver and shake.

“So, uh, did I do okay?” Ruby asked nervously. Weiss clamped her mouth shut, trying not to let any moans out as she gave Ruby a shaky thumbs-up. Ruby let out a cheer as she burst out of the bathroom. “I did it! Weiss liked it!” Ruby celebrated.

“Hey, good going. Up high!” Yang said, putting her hand up for a high five that Ruby leapt for. As Ruby landed, Yang caught a glimpse of Ruby’s slightly rounded belly. “Looks like someone’s been having a few too many cookies,” Yang teased as she patted Ruby’s belly. Ruby let out an “eep!” as she leapt back and covered herself with her cloak. “Alright, I’m gonna go check on Weiss,” Yang finished, heading into the bathroom.

“That’s it, I’m joining Team JNPR,” Blake said in a deadpan voice as she got up and left the room.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Yang stood, admiring a shivering Weiss who looked like she was about to explode out of her clothes.

“Ooh, Weiss, you’re looking like a hot mess,” Yang purred as she sashayed up to Weiss. “Did you enjoy your time with Ruby?” Yang asked as she knelt down, putting Weiss’ smooth, round belly at eye-level, making Weiss shake even more. Yang reached out to gently rub Weiss’ belly, barely glancing it. “Oh, wow, it’s so tight. Way tighter than that time with the E-Dust,” Yang remarked.

“Explain… later… rub… now…” Weiss gasped between breaths.

“With pleasure,” Yang said with a smirk. She leaned it to place a soft kiss on Weiss’ stretched tight skin, before her hands got to work, gently massaging Weiss’ belly, sending jolts of pleasure all throughout Weiss’ body. This was almost getting to be too much to handle, between the attention Yang was giving her and the incredible sensation from her bloated gut. It took all of Weiss’ energy to focus and speak.

“Grab the pump and dust,” Weiss ordered. Yang snapped back to reality and shot up.

“Right away.” With that, Yang hopped up and went back out into the main dorm room where Ruby was. “Hey, where’s Blake?” she asked.

“I think we’re weirding her out too much, so she went to hang out with JNPR,” Ruby explained as Yang pulled the bookshelf away from the wall to retrieve the hidden pump and two vials of the E-Dust. “Hey, what’s that stuff for?” Ruby asked. Yang went up to Ruby and ruffled her hair.

“Oh Ruby, stay young forever,” Yang said with a soft smile. With that, Yang was heading back into the bathroom and Ruby was alone again, with Yang and Weiss’ secret stash revealed. An idea snuck into Ruby’s head, and Ruby was more than happy to listen to it as she snuck towards the stash.

Back in the bathroom, Yang was busy picking her jaw up from the flaw. The jaw-dropping sight in front of her was a nude Weiss standing in the shower, with all her bountiful curves reveal and Weiss more than happy to flaunt them. Weiss’ hands ran up and down her body, tracing out her expanded outline, before a small burp threw her off. Yang couldn’t help but let out a little laugh as she stepped into the shower.

“Hope you’re ready for this,” Yang teased as she stashed the pump and dust and held Weiss in as tight an embrace as their bigger bodies could manage. They both leant in and locked lips. They started slow at first, warming up, but soon, as if all on its own, the kiss began to deepen and the pair’s hands began to wander. Weiss’ hands drifted upwards to Yang’s blouse, undoing the tie and popping open a few buttons, enough to reveal the navy-blue bra that Yang’s breasts were pouring out of. A muffled moan from Yang egged Weiss on, and the rest of Yang’s top buttons were undone, revealing the wide, soft gut with a touch of bloating. As the pair made out, Yang reached for the pump and slipped it into Weiss, pulling a moan from Weiss’ lips.

“Do it,” Weiss growled, “pump me up until I’m ready to burst!”

“Don’t worry, I’m not holding back,” Yang reassured in a sultry tone as she began to pump with one hand and fondle with the other while she peppered Weiss’ neck and collarbone with kisses and little nibbles. As the pressure built and built, Weiss couldn’t hold her moans back, letting them echo through the bathroom. Before long, the moans became screams of pleasure. Weiss’ nails dug into Yang’s flesh, sinking into the dense fat, ending some electric pleasure through Yang’s spine. Yang jolted up, her eyes beginning to fade red, and leant in towards Weiss’ ear. Yang growled out an order. “On your knees.” Weiss let out a shiver as she slowly and carefully lowered herself to her knees, back against the wall and her belly almost poking out past the shower entrance. Yang stripped out of her skirt and panties, tossing them somewhere near Weiss’ clothing pile, before picking up the dust vials. “Now, I’ve got a little dust for you. I’ll give it to you if you eat me out, okay?” Yang asked.

“Yes! Gods, yes, please! I need it!” Weiss pleaded. Yang let out a low chuckle.

“Hmm, such a needy little girl,” Yang purred, before ducking down to open Weiss’ mouth. She rested the vial on Weiss’ lower lip and tipped about half the vial in. All of a sudden, Weiss’ belly didn’t feel quite to tight and full, but she definitely felt it filling up again. Yang stood back up, downed the rest of the E-Dust and began pumping again. “Start eating,” she ordered, using a hand to hold Weiss’ face up to her core. As Weiss’ agile tongue went to work, one of Weiss’ hands rose up to rub Yang’s rapidly growing belly, while the other went down to give Weiss some much needed relief. Pain and pleasure filled Yang’s body as she inflated quickly, outpacing Weiss by a lot. Her hand went from guiding Weiss’ head to holding the wall to keep Yang upright, despite her achingly tight belly and Weiss’ cunnilingus threatening to make her double over in pain and pleasure. “Ah! It’s so much! It hurts so good!” Yang cried out, feeling like she was inches from bursting and orgasming. Before either could happen, she felt Weiss letting out an almighty moan into her core as Weiss had a whole-body orgasm, the pleasure shooting through every last nerve. That set Yang off on her orgasm, feeling it stronger and more powerfully than any of her other orgasms.

As their orgasms wound down, Yang staggered out of the shower, carefully manoeuvring so that her tight, reddening belly didn’t bump into the shower walls, before lying down on the ground. Properly focused, Yang saw that her belly had shot out past her impressive chest and was about the size of a yoga ball, possibly even bigger. Weiss slunk out after, her face flushed and her belly barely smaller than Yang’s, which the pair could see as they lay on the floor next to each other and saw their bellies rise into the air.

“Wow, that was… wow,” Yang said dreamily. Weiss tried to roll over to cuddle with Yang, but her belly was too large and too firm to allow it. Instead, Weiss just decided to shuffle over to rub Yang’s belly, return the favour. What neither of them expected was that just a minute of rubbing Yang’s belly would make Yang climax again, but that’s what it did, complete with Yang’s back arching and orgasmic moans slipping from Yang’s lips. “Holy crap, I didn’t know I could do that,” Yang said, gasping with surprise once she’d recovered.

“Well, with how incredible this feels, can you really be surprised?” Weiss asked. Yang thought on it for a moment.

“I mean, with a semblance like mine, I’m not surprised that I like it when it hurts. Never expected to get off to turning into a walking balloon though,” Yang explained.

“I agree. I’ve never had orgasms this pleasurable until I started inflating, but this has to have been the best I’ve ever had,” Weiss said with a soft smile. Yang smiled softly back at Weiss and leant up to gently kiss Weiss on the forehead.

“Glad I could help.”

 

* * *

 

After a few days of enjoying their classmates’ stares, Weiss and Yang’s bloated bellies returned to normal. Definitely not small, but at least not as big as they were. And it was all in time for the pair to head out to another buffet and stuff themselves silly, making them big and full all over again.

Ruby, meanwhile, had the dorm room all to herself after Weiss and Yang left and Blake went out to the school gym, not too subtly hinting that maybe Ruby should join her and work off the chub that was beginning to form on her. Ruby had something very different in mind for her afternoon. She hadn’t bothered to get out of her pyjamas, which were beginning to hug her slowly growing curves. Instead, she was seated on the edge of Weiss’ bunk, eyeing up the two E-Dust vials she dug out of their hiding spot. Ruby was smart enough to figure out what they did, especially after their most recent use, when Yang and Weiss came out looking like they’d swallowed yoga balls.

“Huh, so how’s this stuff meant to work?” Ruby thought out loud, shaking the vials slightly. “Do I just chug it or…” Then an idea struck. “I could try a couple of methods.” She separated the vials, putting one in each hand. “Okay, so this one,” she explained to herself, shaking one of the vials, “I’ll just swallow and hope it goes okay. And this one,” she said, shaking the other one, “can go in one of the water bottles in the minifridge.” Satisfied with her plan, Ruby sorted out the water bottle for later, hoping no one would touch her bottle. Then, she stood up, popped the cap of her vial of E-Dust, and downed the whole thing in one go. There was a pause. The pause stretched out, longer and longer. “Aw crud, did I get a dud?” Ruby let out a little chuckle. “Heh, that rhymed. I’m so cool.”

Then, all of a sudden, her belly seemed to feel instantly full, like she’d just stuffed it to the brim with cookies and strawberries and whipped cream and all manner of sweet things in a single moment. Then, she felt it stretch and bloat, creating more room in her stomach and instantly filling it in what felt like an endless cycle. It kept on growing and growing. Ruby felt the tightness of her pyjama top and pants as her belly surged out of them. Her belly began to ache, becoming more bloated than Ruby had ever been. Ruby stared, transfixed by the incredible sight. Shivers began to run up Ruby’s spine as pleasure mixed in with the aches of her overfilled belly. She sat down, fearing that her wobbly legs would give out beneath her. As she sat down, her belly rested on her lap, filling it up and causing Ruby to think carefully about how she sat, trying to find the least uncomfortable position to sit in. Ruby’s breaths naturally grew shallow, despite her excitement making her pant quickly. Then, finally, she lay back and let the inflation happen. Her belly soared into the air, growing almost unbearably large and aching like nothing Ruby had ever felt. But Ruby was loving this conflicted sensation as she lay back and enjoyed and savoured every second of it, not sure whether she wanted to keep this a secret or have the rest of the team walk in on her.

Meanwhile, out in the dormitory building halls, Weiss and Yang were waddling back from their lunch date. They didn’t get as large as they usually did, but they still put away a very respectable amount of food into nice, round bellies that the pair were happily rubbing. It was enough to set Weiss on a short burping spree as she stifled short little burps, but not stifled enough to stop Yang from noticing it.

“Heh, better out than in, right?” Yang joked, gently elbowing Weiss. Weiss did her best to try and look properly embarrassed, but Yang could see that little hint of arousal that slipped out when others caught Weiss in her more gluttonous moments. “Bet it’s a real turn-on to let it all out, isn’t it?” That was enough to get Weiss properly embarrassed and even indignant as she put on an indignant pout.

“Hey, just let me enjoy myself,” she snapped, before mellowing out, spying an opportunity to retaliate. “Besides, it’s not as if you don’t enjoy things like this.”

“Guilty as charged, Snowball,” Yang coolly responded, putting a free arm around Weiss’ shoulders. On their way back to the dorm room, the informal couple bumped into Blake, who mentioned Ruby’s extra weight, before realising that she wasn’t exactly playing to the right audience. Then, as the trio approached the door, they could hear Ruby’s laughter from the other side. “Blake, ‘cause I know you’re gonna say something, I’m sure it’s just her video games or whatever,” Yang said quickly.

“Wasn’t gonna say anything, but whatever…” Blake mumbled, more for herself than anyone else. As the trio opened, it was immediately clear that hypothetical Blake was right, and it wasn’t Ruby just goofing off with video games. They saw a heavily inflated Ruby, practically in her own little world, gently slapping out a tune on her tight as a drum belly, which was about the size of the rest of her combined, and giggling at the feeling and the sounds it made. “Oh, great, you’ve corrupted her,” Blake said, truly exasperated. “I might actually try to join Team JNPR now.” Yang let out a shrug.

“Eh, your loss, Blakey.” Blake stepped past her fat teammates and up to the minifridge. The sound of the fridge cracking open snapped Ruby back into reality just in time for her to see Weiss and Yang moving into the room and see Blake cracking open the bottle of E-Dust water.

“Blake, wait!” Ruby cried out. But it was too late. A small mouthful of water had already gone down the hatch.

“Ugh, what now?” Blake grumbled, before her stomach began acting like it was tossing and turning. “Ooh, this feels funny,” Blake groaned, before her belly let out its own groan. Her belly lurched forward like a water balloon, sloshing about and shoving her vest up and out of the way, fortunately keeping the buttons intact.

“I’m sorry Blake, I didn’t mean to let this happen to you,” Ruby apologised, face like a kicked puppy. Yang’s response was less sympathetic as she threw her head back and laughed and laughed and laughed. Blake, turning red with embarrassment and a touch of annoyance, grabbed Yang with one hand and shoved the water bottle into Yang’s mouth with the other. Instead of any sort of surprise or concern, Yang let out quiet little moans. Suddenly feeling like her impulsive revenge became a chance for Yang to use her, Blake quickly took the bottle out of Yang’s mouth. But it was too late for any physical effects to be avoided, as Yang started to fill up like a walking water mattress. Thinking quickly, Yang grabbed Weiss and dragged her towards the bathroom.

“C’mon, quick, before I get too big to fit through the door,” Yang said hurriedly, carefully moving her big, sloshy belly through the doorway and closing it behind them, taking the bottle with them. With the pair gone, it was just Ruby and Blake. With Weiss and Yang no longer commanding the team’s attention, Ruby slipped back into her own world. With Ruby distracted, Blake only had her uncomfortable and noisy belly to vie for her attention, as it groaned and churned and sloshed the very moment she moved even a millimetre. She slowly and carefully made her way back to her bed, picking up a book to distract herself with. As she lay on the bed, trying her absolute best to try and focus on the book. As she did, two semi-related things were on her mind, having some normal gods-damned teammates instead of these weirdos, and possibly hiding out with Team JNPR until things blew over or until she graduated, and she wasn’t entirely opposed to the second. Still, all of that had to wait until she didn’t look like she’d just incorporated an entire water cooler into her belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, the anonymous commissioner for the first part commissioned a follow-up. Hope the rest of you like it as much as they did.
> 
> P.S. 'Miss Smokin' Hot Body' is an actual thing Weiss has said to Yang in one of the anthology comics, the same one that 'Weiss' Character Growth' was based on.
> 
> P.P.S. Blake didn't ask for this.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a commission by someone that would like to remain anonymous. That's why there's so much teasing about bursting and stuff. It ain't really my thing, but they were understanding about it and were cool with me toning it down. So yeah. Also, that's all my commissions done, so if you want one, now's a fairly good time for it.


End file.
